Angelica's Christmas Carol
by ThomasandTUGSfan
Summary: Angelica meets three ghosts that change her life during Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**ANGELICA'S CHRISTMAS CAROL**

**Disclaimer: **Rugrats/All Grown Up! are owned by Nickelodeon

I was a fan of Rugrats when it first started to air here in Australia on this network called ABC Australia and then we have Foxtel a cable TV company and we have Nickelodeon (back when it was great!) and there, there was everything episode of Rugrats and other 90's hits before it became bad. My other fics that I am working on, 'AGU: Those Summer Days' is still in the works and be more likely to be out next year, while they were in France, Kimi, Angelica and Chuckie disappeared and left Tommy in heartbreak because he need to find them before it's too late! The 'Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie' fanfic is also in the works. And I mentioned that there plane lands in San Lorenzo, I'll change it to Ecuador, South America. For those people who don't who Tanya is, she's Tommy and Kimi baby daughter that I've made up in a 'T.P + K.F Wedding'. She looks like Kimi a bit. OK that's enough from me now, enjoy!

**Chapter 1 - Lost All Respect **

Sitting inside the Megacorp corporation in New York is a young adult girl with thick blonde hair staring outside her window and seeing many people in coats and hats around at shops and stores buying christmas gifts for their family and friends. The girl was Angelica and she has lost respect for Christmas and love. For love, her boyfriend Roger have broken up with her, because of a girl in Liverpool, England who he had a crush on promised her to marry her and that made Angelica's heart all black and dark and broken. Angelica had lost all respect towards Roger, her family and friends including her cousin and her new niece. Meanwhile a man who is Jonathan's son named Derek was Angeclia's assistant. He's married and has a daughter named Linda and they're expecting another girl in a few months. Meanwhile at the floor below the streets of New York there was a purple haired man with a baby in his hands. This is Angelica's cousin and niece, Tommy and Tanya. Tommy wants to invite Angelica to his Christmas party that he and Kimi are holding at their new house. Charlotte called the New York branch to let Tommy in without Angelica noticing. At the reception, the woman gave Tommy the floor number and he and Tanya were in the lift.

"Look Tanya, we're going up" said Tommy. Tanya was giggling with happiness. One woman noticed the baby and was smiling.

"Oh isn't she cute?" she said. "Looks just like her father" Tommy smiled and blushed.

"Thanks, she's two months old now, her name is Tanya" he told her.

"You and your wife would be very proud" she said.

"We are" he said. Finally at the top floor. Tommy and Tanya saw Derek working outside of Angelica's office. He noticed Tommy and Tanya.

"Ah Mr. Pickles, so nice to see you" he said quietly so Angelica would not hear him. He shook Tommy's hand and waved to Tanya.

"How's life?" Tommy asked him.

"It's good, my wife and I are expecting another baby. Our three year old might have a new baby sister or brother?" he told him.

"That's good" he said. And so Derek opened the door and Tommy came in quietly.

"Surprise!" he shouted which made Angelica jumped and spit out her coffee.

"What are you doing here Pickles!" she snapped. She was so cross and shouted that made Tanya cried.

"Tanya, please don't cry" he said to baby.

"Now look what you've done!" Tommy snapped angrily.

"It's Christmas and I want to invite you to our christmas party at our new house. But I see that you're too 'busy' for it" Angelica stared at her cousin crossly.

"Get out of my office Pickles, and take your baby with you. This is a business not a day care" and she turned her back around and stared outside. Tanya was still crying.

"Come on Tanya, let's go down to 'Toys 'R' Us' will find you a nice toy to get" he said her and they left. Derek was there and he felt sorry for Tommy.

"I'm sorry about your cousin. How come she's so cross. She never have smiled" Tommy sighed. He calmed down Tanya and spoke.

"Ever since November, my cousin and her former boyfriend Roger were close." and he began to tell his story.

**FLASH BACK - November 14th**

'_Everyone liked Roger, even Tanya but one day while they were in New York, Roger spoke to Angelica' _

"Angelica, there's something I need to tell you" he told her.

"What is it Roger my love?" she asked sweetly.

"There's this girl in Liverpool named Maureen Lennon (not related to John Lennon) and I promised her to marry her when I left Liverpool to America. I forgot about her when I met you. But now after what happened yesterday when she emailed me, I have no choice but to marry her. I'm sorry Angelica, I hope we still can be friends" he told her. Angelica had tears swelling in her eyes, Roger is leaving her. Then she began to feel angry.

"Roger Pickett, I thought you were a great man and I was wrong. You're such a lying, two timer, backstabbing jerk and I thought that I loved you. So go back to that girl in Liverpool because we're not friends, we're broken up!" she snapped and she stormed out of central park and was heading for home back to California.

'_Roger was sad about that and we're all there for him at the Airport in L.A'_

Roger wore his 'Abbey Road' T-shirt and jeans with suitcase in his hands. He was sad to leave his friends behind.

"Thank you all for making my life so meaning full, I hope we will be friends forever" he said to Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, Tanya, Susie and Harold. They all smiled and some were in tears. Roger shook his hands with the guys, kissed the girls on the cheek and hugged Tanya one last time. Then the announcement says,

'_Flight 2880 to the John Lennon airport in Liverpool is now boarding. Flight 2880 to Liverpool is now boarding' _

"Well that's my flight. See you guys, I might come visit sometime." he said.

"Or perhaps we'll visit you?" said Tommy.

"Maybe Tommy? Thank you" and he left the US soil and got on board. A few hours later, they saw his plane and then finally sailing through the skies, Roger was gone.

**BACK TO THE OFFICE**

"So yeah, it was tough for me and the guys but mostly for Angelica." he finished. Derek sighed.

"Don't feel bad Tommy, Angelica just can't accept the fact that Roger is in love with someone else" Tommy smiled.

"Say Derek, I would like to invite you and your family to our Christmas party in L.A, here's the address and you can get the next flight to California, I'll pick you up" he told him.

"Sure thanks Tommy and Merry Christmas or I should say Happy Chanukah" he said to him.

"Either is fine" he told him and then he and Tanya left. Tanya was now asleep.

**MEANWHILE AT 5:30 **

Angelica sorted out her papers and went away. The streets were dark and empty as everyone is in Time Square. Angelica went to her apartment and sat down watching TV.

**AT TOMMY AND KIMI's HOUSE**

Everyone was having a jolly good time and even without Angelica, they were still having fun. Tommy and Kimi kissed under the mistletoe and then later that night, Tommy was reading all the kids and everyone else, 'The Night Before Christmas'

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring,

not even a mouse;

The stockings were hung

by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas

soon would be there."

And even Stu Pickles, Tommy's father came in the house with a Santa suit. Everyone came up to him and he gave presents to all the girls and boys and even the adults. Everyone was having a great time. Except for Angelica. She just stared at her TV and watched the news. Angelica then switched it off and then went off to bed. But she had no idea that she will be visited by three ghosts of Christmas. Tommy sighed sadly as Kimi put Tanya to bed. They both looked inside her crib and both said, "Merry Christmas Tanya." And so they went to bed too.

**E.O.C 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **OK Angelica meets the first ghost like in the Charles Dickens book which is Grandpa Phil from the famous 'Hey Arnold' series, here they go back to where they were up in the mountains in the cabin in the episode 'The Santa Experience'. I was a fan of Rugrats when it first started to air here in Australia on this network called ABC Australia and then we have Foxtel a cable TV company and we have Nickelodeon (back when it was great!) and there, there was everything episode of Rugrats and other 90's hits before it became bad. My other fics that I am working on, 'AGU: Those Summer Days' is still in the works and be more likely to be out next year, while they were in France, Kimi, Angelica and Chuckie disappeared and left Tommy in heartbreak because he need to find them before it's too late! The 'Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie' fanfic is also in the works. And I mentioned that there plane lands in San Lorenzo, I'll change it to Ecuador, South America. For those people who don't who Tanya is, she's Tommy and Kimi baby daughter that I've made up in a 'T.P + K.F Wedding'. She looks like Kimi a bit. OK that's enough from me now, enjoy!

**Chapter 2 - The Ghost of Christmas Past**

The bells in the distance at time square have rung that it was midnight. The lights were still on and Angelica just went to bed. While she was sleeping, she can hear chains, she woke up and looked around, but they have disappeared. Then again. And then again!

"OK this is not funny" she said and she got a bat and went to the door. She opened it, but no one was there.

"Must be hearing things" she said and went to bed, but she then turned around and to her horror was an elderly man with bandages and chains all around him.

"AHHHH!" she shouted, "Who-who are you?" she asked. She then looked closer and realized that it was her partner Jacob. "Jacob?" she asked.

"Yes Angelica it is me your partner Jacob Tarley, Angelica looked at him closely.

"Tarley, it is you" she said.

"Angelica, remember when I never gave people a day off on Christmas and they were all fired because of me and you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, that was cool." she said.

"Yep..NO, NO, I was wrong and so as punishment, I am forced to carry these heavy chains for all eternity! I am doomed and never be able to get these things of me. And the very same thing will happen to YOU! Angelica Pickles." he said. Angelica was shocked.

"No, it can't happen, I am to young to die and plus those chains are sooo yesterday. But please help me Jacob!" she said. "Tonight, you'll be visited by three spirits, listen to them and you won't end up like me. But farewell." he said and he left the building. Angelica's leg wobbled in fear and she went straight to bed.

**LATER**

Tommy and Kimi were very tired and cuddled up in bed. But Tommy was down. Kimi noticed that her husband was down.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" she asked sadly. Kimi never seen Tommy looking sad and she wanted to know.

"It just a shame that Angelica is not just the same anymore. When she was with Roger, she was nice and happy and always spend time with him. Now that he is gone in Liverpool, she's much of lonely woman who can't accept that Roger loves anyone else." he said. Kimi knows how Tommy feels and she said,

"Well Angelica's heart was broken and she always loved Roger and was cross with him for not telling her. But Angelica has to learn to deal with it." she said. Tommy smiled and he and Kimi both went to sleep.

**BACK IN ANGELICA'S APARTMENT BLOCK**

Angelica was sleeping.

"Spirits, pah!" he sniffed and she went to sleep. Just then a glow appeared and shooting around like a shooting star stood an old man. This is Phil, Arnold's grandfather, but Angelica didn't know.

"Angelica." he said.

"Angelica" he said again. But no reply.

"ANGELICA!" he shouted which made Angelica jumped. Angelica woke up and she saw the glowing figure. The man has a big cloak on, he has no hair, a dome on his head, a big nose, big chin and grey hairy eye brows. He often reefers Arnold as 'Shortman'.

"Who-who are you?" she asked nervously.

"Ha, ha, ha, well, I'm the ghost of Christmas past!" he said. "See how I glow."

"I can see that." she said. "Look old man what do you want?" she asked crossly.

"Well I came here to take you back to the past to show you what Christmas mean to you when you were younger. Take my hand and hold tight." so Angelica did and together they whooshed wildly to the past.

**CHRISTMAS 1992**

Angelica and Phil went to a cabin way up in the mountains surrounded by snow. (If you watch 'Santa's Experience' you know what Cabin I am talking about.) Snow was laying down on the ground and there was Betty Deville, Didi Pickles, Phil and Lil (the Deville kids) and Angelica (Didi's niece) they were seen on sledge as they are heading out to find a Christmas tree to make it an old fashioned Christmas. Phil and Lil traded their toys and colouring book to Angelica so the twins can get Christmas presents together. Lil got Phil a Reptar space helmet and Phil got some Crayons for Lil. However Angelica feared that Santa will give her coal for being bad and she wants to put things right for the twins.

Later that night, the babies, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil saw that there trap to capture Santa had worked. At first it Stu who tripped over with some presents, but they were soon shocked to see a 'Santa' in the fireplace which was actually Chuckie's dad Chaz. Afterwards the door bell rang and Grandpa Lou opened the door and it was the one and only... Santa! At first Drew thought it was the guy from the 'Santa Experience' agency. Santa gave each and every baby a present. Tommy got a Dreidel, Chuckie got a teddy bear and Phil and Lil gave there own presents which Phil got a Reptar helmet and Lil got the crayons. They found out that they both traded there toys to Angelica for the presents. In the end Angelica gave them there toy and book back and the twins hugged Angelica and despite being mean to the babies all year, she was glad that she was happy.

Now the today Angelica sighed happily. "Oh I remember that day. I felt so bad to Phil and Lil." she said.

"But you know even as of this day, you still are mean to the twins." said Phil and he showed her the bullying Angelica at four years old in 2003.

"Please take me away. I don't want to see it anymore." said Angelica

"Remember Angelica, you put these action on yourself." said Phil and later Angelica was back in her bed.

She then heard a thud and then some swooshing and then some laughter.

"Who's up at this time of hour!" said Angelica crossly. It was 3:00AM and Angelica walked outside her room. In the lounge room she saw everything bright and Christmassy with a tower of food nearly going all the way up to the roof. Then she saw a ghost that she was amazed at seeing!

E.O.C 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Sorry for some late updates, things got in the way. Mainly work and some Christmas shopping. Anyway we now meet the Ghost of Christmas Past, who is played by Danny Phantom. And the present is set at Tommy and Kimi's house before the party. This is a vision that Angelica could see. The two were still sleeping. OK enough from me, let's get reading!

**Chapter 3 - The Ghost of Christmas Present**

Angelica walked into the room. The boy was cheering, he had white hair and was flying around the room. Angelica squinted her eyes, because of the bright lights. She scowled at the boy.

"HEY! Don't you know what it is!" she shouted. The boy stopped and looked over at Angelica in her night robe. "Why would the ghost of Christmas present, which is me. Want to stop celebrating an event that comes every December 25th. Especially when there are perfect things to do in life." said the boy. This is Danny Phantom, "Look at all this food this is made by generosity." he said. Angelica snapped.

"Generosity?" she snapped angrily. "No one has ever shown me generosity! Now where are..." Angelica soon saw a big jar of cookies, but Danny stopped her. "And you never given them reason too. And yet, there still find enough warmth in there hearts for the likes of you." he said

"No one I know. I assure you." Angelica told him.

"Oh you'll see." said Danny. And he and Angelica flew away. Danny was switched into ghost mode with Angelica. The two then zapped away.

**CHRISTMAS - TODAY (THE DAY BEFORE THE CHRISTMAS PARTY)**

It was late at night and snow was falling from the sky, it was Christmas day. But this is only a vision that Angelica is about to see inside the house. Danny and Angelica flew down and went to the window.

"Here we are." said Danny as he and Angelica landed gently in the snow.

"This-this is my cousins and cousin-in-law's house." gasped Angelica.

"Look in there." said Danny. And there was Tommy sitting down on the couch with Tanya and Kimi reading, 'Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree'. Angelica could see that they were having lots of fun even without her. The happy family sat down and watched 'Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer'. They were having a marvelous time. Angelica could see this and tears started to swell up in her eyes. Danny could see this.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Shut up! OK!" Angelica shouted. Then she looked back and saw Tommy was talking to Kimi about her.

"It's a shame that Angelica is not coming back for Christmas, it's her fault not accepting that Roger is in love with someone else." he said angrily.

"Well why don't you and Tanya go? I'm sure she will be happy to see you both." said Kimi.

"Sure, but how come you're not coming along. I'm sure Angelica would be happy to see you?" he told her.

"Well somebody has to set up for the Christmas party." said Kimi with a smirk. Tommy smiled and he kissed her on the lips. Then he and Kimi went to put Tanya to sleep.

"OK Tanya, you and me are going to New York to meet aunty Angelica tomorrow." said Tommy. But Tanya went to sleep. And so did Tommy and Kimi. Angelica looked away. "Even as a selfish brat, Tommy still loves me and shows generosity because we're family." Angelica said sadly. Tears soon started to swell up again and this time Angelica cried so loud that she wanted everyone to hear. "And that's not all Angelica, look at this." and she and Danny went to see Angelica's parents.

Sitting in the kitchen was Drew and Charlotte Pickles, both looking very worried and sad.

"Angelica Pickles, pick up this phone right now!" and she hung up. "I don't why we raised her Drew, she was a young and happy girl, now she's a lonely, miserable woman." Drew slumped his head in sadness, "My princess has now turned to a witch." he said sadly. Angelica felt sad and this time she cried even louder. Just then darkness fell, Angelica was worried, Danny was gone and mist was rolling around her, covering her site. She walked through and found that she was in a graveyard. The mist have cleared and then in a state of shock, there was fear in her eyes as she looked towards the mysterious black cloaked person. "Who-who are you?" she asked. And there standing was the man that Angelica feared the most.

**E.O.C 3**

Sorry for being short.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Peaches from Rocko's Modern Life makes an appearance in this chapter as the ghost.

**Chapter 4 - The Ghost of Christmas Future!**

There standing right in front of her was a black cloaked figure staring down at her crossly. Angelica shuddered. "Who-who are you?" she asked trying to show up courage. The figure stared at her crossly. Angelica finally knew who he is. "Are you the ghost of _Christmas future?_" she asked. Really it's Peaches.

"Yes." he said coldly. Angelica shivered, "T-tell me, what will happen?" she asked. Peaches just pulled out his burnt hand. Angelica grabbed it and the two zoomed away.

**Christmas 2022**

It was Christmas morning and the sun was shining weakly in the cloudy morning. Peaches and Angelica arrived. "Where are we?" she asked. But Peaches just pointed to Tommy, Kimi and a seven year old Tanya standing at a tomb stone. Kimi and Tanya walked away giving Tommy some alone time. Tommy had a tear coming out of eye, he was crying. He left a flower on a grave and gave a silent prayer.

**MEANWHILE**

"Mommy, where does aunty Angelica go?" Tanya asked. Kimi sighed and kneeled down to her only daughter.

"Tani" began a teared up Kimi. (Tani is Tanya's nickname.) "Your..." she was having a hard time to tell her daughter about the meaning of life. Tanya saw this and hugged her mother. Kimi saw this and hugged her back. Tanya did not want to see her mum sad. Kimi breathed in and began to tell her.

"Your aunty Angelica goes up to this wonderful place known as heaven. And everyone is up there to live forever through the golden gates. Your aunty will be happy there forever and ever and she will watch you from there." she told her. Tommy walked happily down to his family. He picked up his daughter.

"Come on let's go home and celebrate Christmas." said Tommy as Tanya giggled happily. They cheered and Angelica can see in the distance of the three of a happy family walking out of the grave yard. Angelica and Peaches went to the grave and saw the tomb. It says, 'Angelica Pickles, Born: 19th, December 1988, Died: 25th December 2022.' Angelica gasped in horror. At the bottom is says, 'Unloved By All! Except her cousin Tommy Pickles and his wife Kimi Watanabe - Finster Pickles and their daughter Tanya Pickles.'

"NO! I did not want my life to end this way. Spirit, please tell me. Tell me can these events can yet be changed?" she sobbed. Then the ground shook and rumbled. It was coming from Angelica's grave with the fiery depths of hell waiting for her below. Angelica was about to get away but Peaches blocked her. He soon said, "Angelica, you've abused the joy of Christmas for everyone and as punishment, you are to go to the underworld for all ETERNITY!" she shouted. Angelica was pushed down and she fell right near the grave, but luckily she grabbed a branch. Peaches cackled and laughed. "And there lies Angelica Pickles, the richest, heartless woman in the cemetery!" Angelica have lost grip. She fell down and before she reached to hell she said, "I'LL CHANGE!"

E.O.C - 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - It's Christmas!**

Angelica woke up and she discovered that she was back in her room, she opened the window. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and the white snow filled the streets of New York. Angelica looked down from her apartment building, "You there what day is this?" she asked. The little boy who was doing his paper route said, "Why it's Christmas ma'am."

"Thank you and a Merry Christmas!" she said and she gave him a tip. Angelica soon got changed, ate some quickly and rushed down stairs, while she was running with her bag she called out to her floor, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she said and she laughed. The others woke up and were confused about Angelica's emotion. Soon out a time square, Angelica was happily walking to the train station, she saw carolers in the streets singing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' and even Angelica joined in.

She walked through the city shouting "Merry Christmas" to all the people, "and Happy Holidays!" she soon arrived at the train station, she saw one train that go straight to California. "Lucky me." she said to herself. She's heading to her home state to visit Tommy, Kimi, Tanya, her friends and to reconcile to her parents.

**AT THE STATION**

She arrived and she saw the palm trees, the blue sky and the station sign, 'Los Angeles'. "I'm Home!" she said to herself and she grabbed a taxi and asked her to go to her cousins house.

**AT TOMMY AND KIMI'S HOUSE**

Tommy woke up, it was Christmas day. He gave his wife a kiss and said, "Merry Christmas honey." Kimi woke up and she smiled happily at her husband. "Merry Christmas darling." she said and kissed him. Just then the door bell rang, Tommy and Kimi were surprised. "Who could it be?" they wondered.

Tommy went down stairs in his robe while Kimi got Tanya and followed him down. Tommy opened the door and saw standing right in front of them was a person that they have easily reconigsed. "Angelica?" they both said. But Angelica stared crossly at Tommy and Kimi. (Really she's pretending but we know she have changed.) "M-M-Merry Christmas?" he asked. "Christmas?" she scolded, "What's so Merry about it?" she asked as she put her sack of toys down. "Now look Pickles next time when you come to my office I expect you to... to..." but then she laughed and cracked a smile, "Have a Merry Christmas!" she said. Tommy and Kimi were surprised, they thought Angelica would just shout at her.

"And I got something for Tanya." she said and she pulled up her sack full of toys. Tanya was amazed and she hugged her aunt. Angelica hugged her back. "We're just about open presents, we got some for you from the Christmas party." said Kimi. "That's marvelous." she said. So they all opened presents. Tommy got a brand new camera from Kimi, Kimi got a necklace from Tommy, Tanya got a Thomas the Tank Engine wooden train set and Angelica got some jewelry from Tommy and Kimi. In Angelica toy sack, Tanya got all kinds of toys from a cuddly teddy bear to Barbie doll.

The enjoyed a nice Christmas dinner until all too soon, it was time for Angelica to leave.

"You know just last year I was one real pain in the neck and now I realise that Christmas is something important and merry, anyway I'm going over to my parents' house, I hope they still love me?" she said hopefully. Tommy drove her to her house and there was a light up house with green and red lights, Angelica walked up nervously and rang the door bell. Drew opened the door, he was surprised to see his daughter, Angelica standing in the cold sadly.

"Princess?" he said in astonishment.

"Hey dad." she said sadly.

"Charlotte!" Drew yelled. "Yeah?" she asked. She then saw her daughter standing there.

"ANGELICA!" Charlotte said happily.

"Hi mom." said Angelica. "I'm sorry." Drew and Charlotte were happy. "It's OK sweetly. Christmas is here again!" she said happily. Angelica smiled, Tommy drove away to pick up his wife and daughter and to meet up with Stu, Didi and Dil.

**LATE THAT NIGHT**

Angelica, who still got Roger's phone number called him up. In Liverpool, Roger picked up his phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Roger." said Angelica happily.

"Angelica?" he said surprisingly.

"Merry Christmas to you and Maureen." she said.

"Thank you." he said.

"Look I like to say that I was sorry for calling you names and I would love to be your friend. So no hard feelings?" she asked him.

"No hard feelings." said Roger with a smile.

"Congratulations on the wedding, when is it?" she asked.

"Next year." he told her.

"Alright." she said.

"Merry Christmas Angelica." said Roger.

"Merry Christmas Roger." said Angelica.

They both hang up and for the first time she accepted Roger's love to Maureen. So after Christmas, Angelica moved back to her old home, her room was really much the way it is. She promoted Derek as manager and owner of the Megacorp corporation New York division with very big pay rise. Life with Angelica was great for the Rugrats and their parents. There can be some heated moments with Angelica, but she will always be nice to everyone for many years to come.

THE END.

_This will be my last fanfic for the year, I will return with more in the New Year of 2011 such as like the Hey Arnold Jungle Movie, the AGU Summer fanfic to Paris and also my new one that I will be making called, 'Tommy's Lost Weekend' and also 'AGU: High School!' All this will be made in the year 2011. A special New Year fanfic would be made and it will be uploaded on December 31st, 2010. _

_So now, I wish everyone who would read this a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and also Happy Holidays! _

_- ThomasandTUGSFan. _


End file.
